End of the line
by Europa Universalis
Summary: An imposter took our life away Now he will pay!
1. Chapter 1

**Morning lady's and gents this is the first chapter of the story i'll actully update :P anyways.. enjoy**!

Mike Schmidt was a miserable Teen, Born in Austria he dropped out from high school and now he lives in Texas in a small apartment no-where near the city, he needed to pay rent That was 100$ He was searching for a news paper, he had 7 days to get the money or else he'd be kicked out Flipping trough the paper he saw a job for a security guard Freddy Fazbears Pizza Friendly pizza restaurant looking for night security guard to watch the animatronics and ensure safety of the equipment from 12 am to 6am 200$ a week to apply call 1-888-faz-fazbear Mike smiled to himself, " This will be easy" Mike thought to himself as he called up the monotone ringing of the phone in his ear, before someone picked up 'Hello, freddy fazbears pizza how may I help you?" a girl answered, in a low, monotone voice "Ah, err I'm here for the night watch." He could almost hear the girls fear from the other end "Well, you're hired, come here at 8pm and go to the managers office near the stage bye." The phone hung up as mike sat back down on his couch and turned on the TV "time for a nap, its only 8 in the morning after all" mike laid back and fell asleep after a while. After he woke up and saw it was 7:30 "Oh no , I'm going to be late!" mike panicked in his head before getting up, putting on his most fancy clothes witch was a red T-shirt with green pants before heading out and getting on his bicycle and speeding off down the street towards the family diner. As soon as he arrived he parked into a bike parking space before running into the pizzeria as the day guard tried to halt him he rushed into the office where a bear was sitting spinning around on his chair with the air-conditioning on mike opened the door and the bear jumped upright "Uh, hello? I'm here for the security night watch" mike stuttered nervously as the bear went pale "Uhh, are you sure about that? I mean, we have other position-" before the bear could finish mike nodded "well then, I've got your uniform right here." The bear reached behind him and grabbed a purple uniform the hat having a golden shining badge on it with the shirt having a badge on its right side and his pants being plain purple with shin guards, he also had elbow guards and wrist guards Mike looked at the uniform then back at Freddy "Well, isn't there an interview?" mike asked worried, before the bear could respond "No, there isn't a interview just sign this and you'll be good to go, Jeremy Fitzgerald will show you around" the bear handed him a contract without reading it he signed it and ran out the bear looked down, sad before sighing. " Poor lad, doesn't know what he got into" Well, that was the end of chapter one! Hope you guys enjoyed remember to review goodnight!


	2. End of night 1

11:30 PM Mike Schmdit was pedalling excitedly down the street to the diner "Yes, yes yes!" Mike said in his head sounding like a madman, when he arrived he parked in his spot and walked in almost jumping with joy before seeing a golden bear sitting in the office shaking like crazy "Uh, hello?" Mike said wanting to get the guards attention "Agh! What are you doing here its after-hours!" The night watch said before getting to his feet ready to pull out his baton "Woah, woah! Calm down I'm just here for the night wat-" Before mike could finish the guard hugged him and ran off screaming "Thank you lord!" the bear got in his car and drove off down the road obviously speeding to get away from the place "God, seems like he almost got killed" mike tought to himself before walking into the office, immediately He smelt… water? No, sweat and some kind of Strawberry scented candle He sat down on the chair, it was damp but it didn't matter to mike, he got a job after all these years of begging! Mike saw a phone and on the screen it said YOU HAVE 1 NEW MESSAGE Mike pressed play, and so the first night began "Uh, hello? Hello hello… uh I wanted to welcome you to your new summer job at freddy fazbears pizza, uh.. first of all I wanted to tell you to drop all the rumors you've heard about the company People trying to make a buck y'know, anyways the reason we hired you as a nightguard so fast is because the animatronics move at night, now you might think this is a prank or something like that, well no It isn't you just have to keep them out of your office using the doors and lights aswell as the cameras, but uhm… be careful the power drains if you have the doors closed, the lights on or the camera on Uh, well first day should be a breeze Goodnight" Mike put down the reciver shaking like crazy as he checked trough the cameras he saw bonnie was already off stage! Mike panicked, he checked his door light to see the 7 foot tall bunny standing at his door Mike slammed his fist into the door button sending a gaint metallic door, It was only 3AM and things were getting crazy! Chica was off stage and foxy was about to run, at this point mike was pissing himself with fear Why, why why!" he repeated to himself over the night Soon enough, (although it felt like 3 minutes) The 6AM bell chimed and the animatronics walked back to the stage, mike sat there for 20 minutes, then he heard the laughs of children outside the door He opened it only to get swamped by running kids and their mothers and fathers telling them to slow down "Well, good to know this place is nice during the day…" Mike Walked out the door shutting it behind him, he just wanted to go home… as he was riding back he could swear he heard something **IT'S ME**


End file.
